Vengeance is like Candy
by KissMyMarilyn
Summary: What did I do to deserve to be hurt? because you bitches were jealous of a quiet girl, You and all those bastards will pay! IM CANDY BITCH!
1. Chapter 1

It was only suppose to be a party, you know? An after homecoming game party. I was the cheerleader the loudest one out there cheering on the guys as they tackled each other. The other cheerleaders were jealous of me even Ming, the head cheerleader. I was only doing what she instructed us to do before the game started. I never meant to out shine any of my former cheerleaders. I never really understood why they hated me, I was always quiet and to myself, Im sorry all the jocks came to me instead of them but I rejected them all, why? Because I love Huey, my bestfriend. And he would kill any guy that tries to come at me. Huey was the head of the football team, he only tried out because I was the cheerleader and he wanted to keep an eye on me at the games.

He was so sweet to me, but then that night came and my life changed forever, Huey didn't know where I was, I didn't know where I was. I searched like hell for Huey, so he could make me feel so much better, I was bleeding, I was in pain, I couldn't walk straight, I couldn't see straight, I kept crying and yelling for RILEY, HUEY, CINDY, CEASAR, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! I was dying, my body was on fire, my eyes wouldn't stop watering, my clothes that I wore to the party were torn, the people, they… they were laughing and pointing at me as I walked through the house down the steps and I tripped on someone, HUEY! Oh my god it was Huey, no I don't want him to see me like this, get up and run Jazmine, and don't look back, you have to run babygirl. He'll hate you for what they did, so that's what I did, I got up and ran, I ran so fast as I went to the air port, I sat there in the lobby waiting on my flight out of woodcreszt with 2000 dollars my torn clothes and just me in hand. There came this couple I couldn't tell who they were, they started to argue, I blacked out from the bickering then I came to when the woman started to touch me, I screamed for her to stop touching me I didn't want to be touched, she told me she was taking me to the emergency room and I refused I tried to run as I heard my flight get called but I stumbled over my shoe and I blacked out.

As I came too I realized where I was. I was hooked up to I.v.s and monitors and getting my blood drawn. The young woman lied to the doctors and told them she was my sister, we did look alike, we both had mixed skin, green eyes but mine were a little lighter than hers. I asked her what happened, she explained to me I had been gang raped at a party tonight and I wouldn't tell the doctors or policemen what happened to me, and then I blacked out after speaking with the cops, I didn't remember. She told me the doctors said memory loss is normal but id gaun everything back that happened to me, it may be littl4e by little or all at once, something in the long run with trigger it. I prayed like hell that I never remembered that horrible night.

We started to talk, and she explained to me that she was on her way on a flight to Atlanta Geogia, and she asked me my name.

"What is your name sweet heart?" the young woman asked me.

"Jazmine Dubois. And You?" I asked in return.

"Im Lulabuy. You can call me Lully." She said. I was kind of wondering why her name was so odd but id soon find out.

"I will have to call your parents, they'll be worried sii-"

"NO! you cant do that, they would be so embarrassed that their daughter is a whore, can you take me with you, I promise I wont be a bother, ill leave you alone as soon as we get to wshere oyur going, I sswear." I begged her, she disagreed at first but she finally came around. I don't know why but I was so happy to get away from these people of woodcrest no matter how I had to go, I would miss my friends, Cindy, Ceasar, riley and especially Huey, but I had to go, I couldn't face the reality outside this hospital.

We snuck out of the hospital and on a flight I went along ways from Woodcrest, Maryland. That was the last time I ever saw or thought of Huey Freeman, he came oto the hospital and I saw him sitting there, he didn't notice me but I noticed him, he was crying into rileys arms. They couldn't find me. I was heart broken.I pulled myself together and After that I was no longer Jazmine Dubois, I was Candace Vengeance, Candy Venge for short. Hi How are you? Yes its nice to meet me! Im Candy.

 _ **Hi you guys, I know its been a long time since I wrote for you all and I know I have another story still in progress but this idea just came to me and I wanted to share it before it left my brain. I hope you guys like it, give me the feed back and ill appreciate it all. Peace and love Marilyn.**_


	2. Chapter 2

After the first few months of leaving Huey and Woodcrest, I became officially Candace Vengeance. I went to a new school to finish up my senior year. The kids there were nice to me and I made new friends. I made one friend, he was Asian, his name was Hiro, he reminded me so much of Ceasar that he instantly became my bestfriend. we hung out, we did everything together. I told him the truth about my past but not all of it. I couldn't tell him my real name. Jazmine Elizabeth Dubois was dead, she died that night they took my innocence. I told Hiro what they did to me, he was so upset he cried for me because I couldn't shed a damn tear even if I tried. My tears dried up along time ago. I hated crying, thought it made me weak, but what those boys did to me, made me strong over the few months I was gone. I would get my revenge one day, and the day I go back to Woodcrest would be the day everybody dies. I got out of my trance to listen to what Hiro had to say, I had been ignoring him this whole time.

"Earth to Candace! HHHEEEYYYY Candace?... Candy!" Hiro snapped his fingers in my face, I grabbed his hand and squoze it, I hate when people snap at me like im their dog but then I realized I was hurting him. "Oh my god Hiro im so sorry, I don't like the snapping please don't do that." I said quickly, I didn't mean to hurt his hand. "Its okay Candy, but you look dazed out, wanna tell me what youre thinking about?" He asked me I looked at him and thought about if I wanted to tell him my plans for the future of killing half of woodcrest or not?! I decided not to and just told him I was fine and that I should be headed home, it was getting a little late to be at the park by ourselves. So we said our goodbyes and went home. I got to my home and called out for lully. She was in the living area when I walked in. "Hey baby girl, how was the mall and park? did you get anything?" Lully asked reaching for my bags. "Yeah I got you a outfit for work tonight and I got me some school outfits and some jordons, ill make sure to tell dad you said hello and thank you." She winked at me and went to her room to put on the outfit, it was red sparklings low to the floor dress halter. WHile she modeled for me I thought about me and my fathers conversation many months ago.

FlashBack

*Phone Ringing* "Hello This is Attorney Thomas Dubois," My dad said.

"Hi dad." I said in my small voice. "H-Hi honey. Where are you? We've been looking for you for months." He said in a hurry.

"Dad, calm your nerves before you have an attack. I am in a safe place where no one can hurt me. I promise. HOw are you and mom doing? I miss you guys so much." I told him. "Mom and I miss you too baby and I wish you would tell us where you are so we can come and get you honey. We are worried sick."

"How about I will call you every Friday at 5 and let you know how my week and school is going. I wont drop put of school I promise. I doing really good here. And my name is Candace now, so if youre around people say your speaking to Candace. Alright?"

"I understand sweetie but at least let me send you some money for your troubles. I Promise I wont tell anyone where you are and ill let you live your life but I would like to visit you once a month to see that youre doing well."

"Yeah dad ill let you do that but don't tell Huey or Riley or any one that your visiting me okay or that im speaking to you okay?!" I told him, my life in woodcrest is over. The only man I trust is my father. We agreed on where he would come visit me at every month and where to send the money to. I told him I lived in Atlanta, Georgia. How I got so far I couldn't tell him. I told him everything he needed to know. He wanted me and huey to talk because huey was coming to the house every day to see if moma nd dad knew where I was.

So for the last 6 months my dad has been lying to Huey about everything but one day HUey found me, and I tried hard to dodge him but he caught me in a back alley coming from school. "Jazmine, please talk to me." He said holding me ever so gently. I didn't know what to say to him so I just kissed him so hard and got out of his embrace, "I love you Huey and tell my dad that I love him too." After that day, me and lully moved to Miami, Florida and I didn't tell my dad where I was. Cause HUey would find me. I didn't want to be found. I would talk to my dad every Friday at 5 like I promised.

End FlashBAck

I graduated and for the next five years my career of being a singer sky rocketed. I changed my appearance I colored my hair to a blondish red color, got light gray eyes and changed my dress style. I brought Hiro with me, of course his parents didn't approve but like me, he ran away from home. And for the last 5 years he was my dj and my manager. Everybody knew me as Candy Venge and they loved me. I was 23 years old with one friend my "Mom" lully and a limo bus that would define the rest of my life. You wouldn't ever know that I had became addicted to sex, and wouldn't ever know that I had Jazmine Dubois would have sex slaves that followed me to every city country and island I preformed in. Those football players and cheerleaders fucked me up for life. I hated being this way but I also loved it, but it cost me lully. But that's for another story. Maybe next time about 5 more years later I would've never thought that one of my slaves would kill lully! Because of me!

 ** _Hi guys, its been a while. Let me know what you think of this filler chapter. I promise my chapters will get longer and more intense as the story goes on. This story was inspired by Zane. Give her some love. I own nothing but my ideas I put with hers. Peace and love - Marilyn_**


End file.
